All for One and One for Justice
Overview Summary #Meet Lionguard Figo in Lion's Arch. #Find Olias in Bloodstone Fen. #Help Olias rescue the Chosen. #Defeat the demons. #Olias must survive. #Your party is engaged in a mini-mission. If your party dies during this quest you will not be resurrected at a resurrection shrine. #Return to Clerk Arlon in Kamadan. Obtained from :Dinja in Consulate Docks Requirements :Have a Nightfall and Prophecies product key linked to the same account Reward :*1,500 XP :*Olias joins your party Dialogue :"Word just came in from Tyria. '''Lionguard Figo' in Lion's Arch sent a message to Kormir regarding some Necromancer she met during her travels abroad. It appears this Necromancer, Olias, has gotten himself into some trouble. The Sunspears need you to go in Kormir's place and find out what's going on with Olias. Can you help out one of our friends from across the sea?"'' ::Accept: "He sounds like he could be a super friend!" ::Reject: "I, um, get seasick. Yeah, that's it. Can't go 'cause of my old seasickness problem. Sorry." ::When asked about quest: "Travel to '''Lion's Arch' and talk with Lionguard Figo about Olias, the Necromancer Kormir met in Tyria."'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Lionguard Figo) :"You're one of Kormir's Sunspears? Great. When she passed through here, Kormir spoke highly of the Necromancer, Olias. If you're here to help him, you might want to hurry. His former comrades from the White Mantle recently kidnapped some more townsfolk they said had been "Chosen." The bloody fool ran after them raving something about meting out justice. Do you wish to pursue them?" :"Your entire party will leave this outpost and be taken to the depths of the Maguuma Jungle where you will help Olias search for the Chosen. Are you sure your party is ready to assist Olias?" ::Accept: "Yes." ::Reject: "No." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Olias) :"More Sunspears come to Tyria? How interesting. Perhaps even ordained. You don't appear as strong as Kormir, but Grenth tells me you'll be adequate to help me save the kidnapped townspeople from the White Mantle. And if not, you'll provide raw material for my army of minions. '''Intermediate Dialogue 3' :Erulai the Inimical: " What is this that slithers behind our backs? Why if it isn't the traitor, Olias! Has your god sent you here to escort these blasphemers to the Underworld?" :Olias: "Still your tongue, Erulai, lest the rot consume it! The hand of Grenth is a patient one, for he knows all will eventually come before him. Those people will be judged, but not now. And not by you. At this moment Grenth has his eyes upon you." :Erulai the Inimical: "You always were a fool, Olias...self-righteous to the end. Very well. Come, show me your justice, and I will prove that beliefs are as easily broken as the men who hold them!" Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Olias: "Your time has come, Erulai. Will you walk towards Grenth's embrace or turn your back and be struck down as a coward?" :Erulai the Inimical: "Look! Surely this is a sign that our gods have not abandoned us. They come now, in my time of need!" :Erulai the Inimical: "You're not...? Nooooo!" :Olias: "What manner of abomination are these? These are not servants of Grenth!" Intermediate Dialogue 5 :Olias: "Not at all bad, Sunspear. You're made of sterner material than mere bone and flesh. Perhaps you, too, have been touched by the hand of Grenth. These demons worry me, however. They are alien even to Grenth and that does not bode well. It appears the land of Elona is in need of Grenth's justice." Reward Dialogue :"Looks like your necromancer friend's paperwork is all in order. He now has a temporary Sunspear Visa that should last throughout his stay in Elona. Just tell him to keep his minions away from me. Dreadful things." Walkthrough Figo will transfer your party to Bloodstone Fen (explorable), where you will fight your way in the jungle up to the Bloodstone. On the Bloodstone you will meet Erulai the Inimical, who after a short fight, will turn green. Following this, a Chaos Rift will appear and spew forth some Torment creatures. They will finish off Erulai, much to his dismay, and then come after you. After they are killed, the quest will be completed and a timer will start. After the timer ends you will be sent back to Lion's Arch; from there, go back to Kamadan to Clerk Arlon for your reward. Creatures NPCs * 8 Kryta Female * 8 Kryta Male Allies * 15 Olias Foes Torment creatures (Demons) * 20 Blade of Corruption * 20 Arm of Insanity Humans * 20 White Mantle Zealot * 20 White Mantle Seeker * 18 White Mantle Abbot Plants * 17 Thorn Stalker Trolls * 18 Jungle Troll Bosses * 20 Erulai the Inimical Notes *To complete this quest, you must be able to reach Lion's Arch. For Nightfall or Factions characters see quests Chaos in Kryta or Terror in Tyria. You can either complete one of these quests or travel with someone else doing these quests. *This quest replaced Gain Olias in the February 14th 2007 game update. If you obtained or finished Gain Olias, this quest will not be available. You can abandon the older quest if you would rather do this newer one. *Although this quest is obtained in Consulate Docks, it is grouped under Kryta Quests in the Quest Log. *If you move away from Erulai before he summons the demons, they will kill him. Trivia *The quest name is related to the sentence "All for one and one for all" from Alexandre Dumas book "The Three Musketeers". *Unlike during the Bloodstone Fen mission, two Mursaat devices can be seen over the Bloodstone. The same devices can be seen over the Abaddon's Mouth bloodstone, and at the Abaddon's Gate docks. Category:Prophecies quests